It is well known in horticulture to provide wooden or metallic stakes for supporting fruit, flower and vegetable plants during their growth or at certain stages of their growth when the stems are tender and liable to break. Once the stake is in the ground, twine or wire is usually used to provide a tie between the plant and the stake. Not only is this time-consuming and difficult, especially for a single horticulturalist at work, but the task has to be periodically repeated as a plant grows.